micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/21 August 2014
00:45:28 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 00:50:09 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 00:55:12 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 01:10:09 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 06:30:08 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 09:30:59 -!- Archland Empire has joined Special:Chat 09:31:26 -!- Archland Empire has left Special:Chat 15:34:56 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 16:24:28 -!- Southern Ireland has joined Special:Chat 16:24:34 o/ 17:26:34 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 17:26:46 O/ 17:27:33 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 17:30:16 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 17:30:24 o/ 17:42:28 o/ 17:42:47 It's Keig btw. 17:42:57 Is it? 17:43:24 Yep, don't worry though, keig isn't dead 17:43:38 This is my new country project, not a micronation. 17:43:52 It's called 'Southern Ireland'. 17:44:01 I guessed :) 17:44:22 I thought you lived in Scotland though? 17:44:41 I do 17:45:00 But I can easily travel to Southern Ireland, Enniskillen. 17:45:21 So far we have 3 who are applied for citizenship. 17:45:41 Wait, so you go to northen ireland alot huh? 17:46:00 *Northern Ireland 17:46:19 Not much, but the point is: It's a country, not a micronation. 17:46:51 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?file=Southern_Ireland_Flag.png# 17:46:53 So it is serious at independence or is just a hobby?? 17:47:37 -!- TheMaster001 has joined Special:Chat 17:47:41 At first it's just an Idea, but it will get serious, and more serious, until our country is fully developed and ready to negotiate with UK and Northern Ireland. 17:47:41 Hello 17:47:43 o. 17:47:45 o/ 17:47:51 o/ 17:48:09 Ahah 17:48:32 Of course, Im not expecting that to be anytime soon. 17:48:52 At the earliest Summer 2015 it will be developed and ready. 17:49:23 And you need to live in Ireland kinda.....:P 17:49:29 :P 17:49:38 * 17:49:47 All depends on what happens :) 17:50:31 True, you cold claim to be descended from Tyrone royalty and be a governemnt in exile 17:50:37 *could 17:50:59 We're going for a democratic approach. 17:51:10 We already have 2 MP's 17:51:44 Cool, you could still claim to be descended from ryalty but take a democratic approach to it 17:51:51 *royalty 17:51:51 # 17:51:58 *nothing 17:52:10 Im not really into Royalty :P 17:52:25 As in claim ownership of Tyrone..... 17:52:46 Through a kinda compulsory acuisition 17:52:54 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?file=Political_Map_Of_Southern_Ireland_UK.png As you can see our territorial claims are big compared to micronations. 17:53:27 Ya, I have ouermost regions which extend to like 2 square km but nothing the sise of that! 17:53:36 It's a rough political map, so the borders aren't finished yet. 17:53:39 *size (I need to double check spellings 17:53:45 ) 17:54:02 The capital is Enniskillen, in the middle of Southern Ireland 17:54:15 In Tyrone, right? 17:54:23 Tyrone? 17:54:43 County of Ireland, it is what your map seems to claim.... 17:55:29 I need to do some research, but to make sure people are happy with what im doing im not renaming any towns or villages 17:55:54 -!- TheMaster001 has left Special:Chat 17:56:13 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?file=Political_Map_Of_Southern_Ireland.png Tyrone is outside of Southern Ireland :) 17:58:00 Graistan, will you help the Republic Of Southern Ireland? 17:58:17 Sure, what can I do? 17:58:43 You can have Citizenship 17:58:51 and you can become a MP. 17:58:59 Ok, bt how does that help you? 17:59:12 *but (Again need to double check spelling) 17:59:36 MP helps the government, and citizenship is just too boost our followers :) 18:00:01 Yea, what would I do if I were to become MP 18:00:02 You can help politically by helping create the country 18:00:08 ? 18:00:17 (As in for my question) 18:00:22 Well if there is a debate you get to have your opinion shared 18:00:46 True, but still, what do I actually do? 18:00:49 You can also request a new law/change for the country. 18:01:34 Ok, now I get it, I guess I could become an MP... 18:02:10 So, what region do I monitor 18:02:11 Great, Welcome to the Southern Irish Government :) 18:02:18 Let's see. 18:03:04 But btw, arent you going to set up a page on Southern Ireland 18:03:06 ? 18:03:32 I might but this a country not a micronation 18:03:49 Okay you have a choice between Fintona and Lisnaskea 18:04:12 Where is which, and which has a higher population? 18:04:37 And I thought an unrecognised nation is a micronation? 18:04:41 Fintona is North East Southern Ireland. 18:04:47 An that is incorrect. 18:05:39 So what is the difference, and what make Sealand a micronation, it is a new nation project, declarations of independence, flag, stamps, etc 18:05:56 For example: Abkhazia, South Ossetia & Northern Cyprus are countries but are technically unrecognised but are still countries 18:06:15 Each have limited recognition though.... 18:06:31 They have large amounts of followers. 18:06:42 Northern Cyprus _ Turkey the rest : Russia and themselves 18:06:43 And are a legitimate independence movement 18:06:54 Okay what about Somaliland 18:07:17 Hold on... 18:08:12 Can you choose please, Fintona or Lisnaskea 18:08:25 Fintona 18:08:51 Thanks for helping us out 18:09:06 I need help deciding some things though 18:09:25 Go on... 18:09:32 What should be the national animal? 18:09:45 Irish Wolfhound 18:10:24 Are they found in Northern/Southern/Republic Of Ireland? 18:10:51 I think so, in like forests maybe, they used to be anyway.. 18:11:13 Irish Wolfhound it is then :) 18:11:28 A few more questions coming up in a sec 18:11:29 Brilliant! So what will be the tax? 18:11:35 Oh, ok 18:11:49 And Im not sure 18:12:03 And what currency, the euro? 18:12:32 Im not sure, I like the sterling. 18:13:06 But I suppose we should learn from Scotlands mistakes. 18:13:24 Yes, a new currency? 18:13:31 US Dollar 18:14:21 No 18:14:32 So the euro? 18:14:48 We can decide 18:15:06 First motion of the Southern Irish Government :) 18:15:19 Okay, now what? 18:15:27 Should we: 18:15:35 A: Make a new currency 18:15:44 B:Use the euro 18:15:54 C:Use sterling 18:16:51 I vote C. 18:17:09 A 18:17:19 Southern Irish Punt 18:17:20 Debate? 18:17:26 Punt? 18:18:28 Wait quick question, What should our motto be? 18:18:46 Equalty through democracy 18:19:06 And punt is irish for pound 18:21:12 So Keig, what do you think? 18:21:35 I really want to stay with a currency that already exists 18:21:52 Saves alot of designing and work. 18:21:54 Brb 18:23:31 Okay 18:24:26 Back.. 18:24:35 Okay 18:24:50 We currently have 3 MP's so thats 3 seats 18:25:05 Btw the other MP is Rooster Of Catland 18:25:29 Okay, as to the currency, I think we should have a new currency for the fact that otherwise how are we ment to fund ourselves? 18:26:36 I really want to use the sterling as it will promote trade with the United Kingdom 18:26:57 Ireland used the punt and they had great relations with the UK 18:27:12 Can we use the Sterling? 18:27:20 And now they use the euro, still have great relations with the UK 18:27:49 They are also going through debt problems 18:27:54 And I still oppose it for the fact that it would mean half the MPs wouldnt use the official currency... 18:28:26 Northern Irish use the Sterling 18:28:41 That was because of the property bubble, not currency problems? 18:28:45 We don't want to mess with our populations lives or they will oppose us 18:28:47 *. 18:28:59 (At the end there is no ?) 18:29:42 I vote Sterling. 18:30:13 You are changing the story, the population dont care about currency, nobody opposed the euro that much and they simply got over it if they did 18:30:43 Who will design the 'Southern Irish Punt' 18:30:54 you get the new currency at an atm or change your sterling in for the new currency, I vote Southern Irish Punt 18:31:14 Me if it comes to it or maybe Rooster 18:31:38 Let's not have a official currency, and just use Sterling and this Southern Irish Punt. 18:32:09 So technically, motion passed. 18:32:24 No, how can you make a currency but still use the former one? 18:32:55 People can decide which one they want to use. Simple. 18:33:37 So what about stores, they would have to calulate their currencys in both and banks would charge them for excahnging one for another 18:34:14 And take interest 18:34:42 Keig? 18:34:45 test 18:35:04 Lets be honest, who is going to use a currency of a country they don't know about (yet) 18:36:20 Why didnt all the wannabe countries out there say that, who cares? , they didnt, they released it and allowed it to curculate, give people time to change in sterling for punt 18:37:14 ? 18:38:16 Vanuatu started from somewhere and reles 18:38:17 What will be the exchange rate? And what is the design? And who will make it? 18:38:44 Me or Rooster will make it and make the currency a 2:1 to the sterling 18:39:25 If you start a country you need a currency at the start... 18:39:46 ...your own currency 18:39:52 Yes, and I think it will save time and money printing this currency. 18:40:06 *not printing 18:40:37 the EU didnt say this when developing the euro, they designed and printed it, they got over the costs and time, it was worth it 18:40:49 It's gonna cost alot of money and we only have a £300 budget. 18:41:19 Why are you comparing the EU to a unrecognized country? 18:41:37 okay, what about bitcoin, it is international and like the euro is used by alot of other people around the world 18:41:53 Not bitcoin please. 18:41:56 and the EU didnt HAVE to make the euro, but it did anyway 18:42:30 What does that mean? What are you trying to prove? 18:42:56 Do you want the Queen on the notes in an independent country? 18:43:27 What is wrong with that? 18:43:37 What I am saying, if it is beneficial, which the unt is, then do it.. 18:43:40 Scotland are keeping the queen. 18:44:03 How will we supply this unofficial currency to Southern Ireland? 18:44:07 Yes but it is in the commonwealth 18:45:08 Advertise it and begin sending notes of lets say £100 to people to get there attention, then allow them to order paying with sterling to get it out there.. 18:45:21 or £5 more realisticly 18:45:42 How will shops be on our side? The population of Enniskillen is over 10,000. 18:46:35 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 18:46:39 o/ 18:46:43 Make Southern Ireland a tax haven, the shops and the people will support it then.. 18:46:47 o/ 18:46:50 O/ 18:47:11 Im confused, are you Keig as well Southern Ireland? 18:47:19 Yes 18:47:21 I will allow you to make this new currency, and see what happens from there and yes. 18:47:36 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 18:48:02 Keig is not dead don't worry, Southern Ireland is a new project im making with some others to try and make a country, not a micronation. 18:48:05 Okay, I will get to it, so who will e tax other then citizens, non-citizens living here 18:48:12 *we 18:48:21 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 18:48:30 o/ again 18:48:51 If you make the design for the currency then I'll put it on the government website. 18:48:54 Well I have a problem, you're not allowed to have two Microwiki accounts. 18:49:03 Really? 18:49:07 Why? 18:49:08 What? 18:49:15 What good is that? 18:49:17 It's classed as sockpuppetimg 18:49:26 ? 18:49:28 But Im telling everybody I am Keig. 18:49:39 *sockpuppeting, regardless of who you tell 18:49:52 ...That is very annoying. 18:50:09 I know, but our terms of service say you can only have one account, and I'm sorry but it's me job to enforce that. 18:50:12 I guess I will go on my Keig account. 18:50:17 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 18:50:18 ..... 18:50:27 What if he renames it to Southern Ireland(Keig) 18:50:28 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 18:50:36 It's fine 18:50:40 Wait what 18:50:50 Why is Southern Ireland still in the chat? 18:50:51 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 18:51:03 It isnt, you left 2 secs ago 18:51:12 Oh ok 18:51:23 I'm sorry about that but it's our policy. 18:51:30 Anyways, Im gonna try spread to work of Southern Ireland via social media 18:51:45 You can work on the currency if you like 18:52:02 it is an intriguing idea, I will admit. 18:52:13 What is? 18:52:20 Yeah, we know it's not going to be easy. 18:52:28 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 18:52:53 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 18:52:57 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 18:53:10 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 18:53:16 Back 18:53:16 Ugh, third world internet is the best :3 18:53:30 Uh, what? 18:53:38 Im almost on the scoreboard, Im 22nd :D 18:53:50 What scoreboard???? 18:53:57 My internet is bad, and I'm in a third world area. 18:53:58 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard 18:54:01 WHAT ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?!?!?!? 18:54:05 Oh... 18:54:55 Oh, where do you live Soika? 18:55:02 If you dont mind 18:55:04 Bulgaria. 18:55:14 Anyways, shall we discuss the Summer 2015 Bids? 18:55:27 An excellent idea. 18:55:44 Ya, I will totally get it!!!....maybe......definitely and it goes on 18:56:00 PM Soika? 18:56:09 Good call. 18:56:18 You two are leaving? 18:56:38 Nope, just Private Messanging. 18:56:41 I am bidding you know, I am apart of this 18:57:08 what have you to hide anyway...it is a microlympic bid, not the CIA 18:58:04 Keig...Soika 18:58:08 test 18:58:21 Graistan don't put your hopes to high on the bid. 18:58:43 Why not, there is only 4 other bids 18:58:55 I have a quarter chance 18:59:04 Only 3 Go through to round 2. 18:59:05 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 18:59:32 stiil, three quarters of the bids go through.. 18:59:46 why should I be worried about it 19:00:06 Well you seem to be very confident you'll make it through. 19:00:28 Well, apart from you I am the only one to even make a video 19:00:45 Nobody else even has bothered to 19:00:51 apart from you.. 19:01:06 Not going to lie, I wasn't overly impressed by movie maker. 19:01:10 You made it on WMV though. 19:01:14 ^ 19:01:36 not to be offensive but I think you need time to develop your nation further. 19:01:38 Okay, but at least I bothered 19:02:04 it is a vote to see who goes through, isnt it? 19:02:23 And my nation is nearly a year old 19:02:30 The committee decide, Im pretty sure. 19:02:46 Oh, how many vote? 19:04:40 I set it up in February gone through like 6 different wars nearly lost all my territory, gained it back went to the wiki joined the EUM, founded a commonwealth what else do I do? 19:04:44 4 usually but the committee is deciding on a new 4th member, so 3 19:05:11 So by the sounds of it the best I will get is a 50/50 vote? 19:05:20 Have you made a website? 19:05:52 Have you done work on your territory? 19:06:01 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/2015_Summer_Microlympic_Games The votes are done. 19:06:06 Yes and no to the website 19:06:31 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 19:07:10 of course, I was on the pag an hour ago, you just added that.. 19:07:15 *page 19:07:23 Yes 19:07:32 So you couldnt have voted... 19:07:34 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 19:07:51 Like the commite didnt vote 19:08:00 Soika voted, I didn't decide anything. 19:08:01 there is three memebrs I only see two 19:09:09 You have to trust that the committee has made a decision. 19:09:09 Graistan the decision has been made, but you can still participate. 19:09:27 Whatever 19:10:13 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 19:10:55 A few more nations may qualify for events due to Scotannaea's dissolving. 19:11:08 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 19:11:14 What do you mean? 19:11:28 "a few more nations qualify" 19:11:34 You can still participate in the games but. It ho 19:11:53 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 19:12:21 Yes, because if groups have 3 teams in them and scotannaea forfeits then that means the other two qualify. 19:12:32 example, Ice Hockey. 19:12:55 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 19:13:27 *you can still participate in the games but not host them 19:13:35 was what I was trying to say anyways >.< 19:13:53 Okay the torch relay is starting in Archland now 19:14:07 So what happens there? 19:14:11 Have you had contact with that guy? 19:14:21 he reminds me of Ethen. 19:14:53 Ethen? 19:15:24 User:Ethen12345 19:15:35 We'll see what happens 19:15:51 I don't know if he will actually print out the torch. 19:15:57 but hopefully. 19:16:14 what are we meant to do? 19:16:45 Print out the torch when we publicise the design, and then take a picture of it in your nation, or in an embassy etc. 19:17:04 Oh 19:17:11 you don't have to be in the picture, as long as it shows the torch. 19:17:15 I can't really print it out as I don't have a printer atm 19:17:30 Irregardless I gtg 19:17:36 o/ 19:17:36 bye o/ 19:17:44 Lo/ 19:17:51 *o/ 19:17:55 o/ 19:18:01 -!- Graistan has left Special:Chat 19:18:07 Keig and Huro-Atlantica qualify for the Ice Hockey :D 19:18:20 Anyways, I might just make it 19:18:28 white, the torch I mean 19:18:39 then it can just be made out of a piece of paper. 19:19:13 Can you pick the official song for the winter games? 19:19:19 and then I will print off a design for the opening ceremony which has the flags of participating nations put on it. 19:20:02 hmm, I will look for some songs. It needs to reflect Bromeni culture. 19:20:25 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 19:20:43 Make sure it's a sporting song, maybe not one sung fully in Bulgarian. It's your choice I guess. 19:21:12 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 19:22:19 First Official Microlympic match in the Ice Hockey has been decided, It's Keig vs Cockatiel in the round of 6 at 15:00. 19:22:44 So that'll be after the opening ceremony I hope? 19:22:52 Yep 19:23:11 Oh I almost forgot! There is a qualifying match on tonight 19:23:24 Bromenia vs Smithville 18:00 19:24:04 its 10pm here... 19:24:19 Which means it's like 8 in the UK? 19:24:28 Correct. 19:24:44 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 19:25:06 Shall I simulate the match? I just made it for football but it should work with ice hockey. 19:34:13 -!- Rooster118 has joined Special:Chat 19:34:32 Hola?Oh I thought graiston was on 19:34:36 evm o/ 19:36:01 -!- Rooster118 has joined Special:Chat 19:45:20 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 19:45:24 Hello, Keig. 19:46:26 Keig? 19:46:43 o/ 19:47:00 How is Keig right now? 19:47:01 Good? 19:47:11 Congrats on making it through to the next rond of the summer microlympic bids and good thanks 19:47:17 *Round 19:49:20 Southern Ireland and Molossia our now in the current status of 'friends' 19:50:23 Okay, great. 19:51:27 We had our first government meeting also 19:51:41 And gained another MP 19:52:20 Your going to start printing money soon, right? 19:52:32 As in the currency of Keig. 19:52:50 We will use sterling 19:52:59 Okay. 19:53:54 I think there should be the Keigen Sterling. 19:54:53 I don't 19:54:57 Oh. 19:55:04 Although 19:55:14 We need a currency for Southern Ireland 19:55:33 Called the Southern Irish Punt :) 19:55:50 Okay. 19:56:11 Can you help design it? 19:56:24 Sure.... 19:56:35 It will be backed by Silver. 19:56:42 Okay 19:56:55 Make sure it has the flag on it :) 19:57:06 Okay. 20:00:38 Hows it going? 20:01:12 Its fine. 20:01:31 Smithville is prospering and the Militants have nearly been wiped out. 20:02:55 Great 20:03:06 Finally the Independence War will be over. 20:03:16 The biggest war since MWW II. 20:03:26 We found out that a micronation borders Smithville. The Democratic Republic of Vemoria 20:03:37 As in the mainland. 20:03:55 Cool 20:04:35 One problem, they have claims within our territory. 20:05:20 Oh 20:05:50 Please settle this peacefully or United Micronations and Keig will have to intervene. 20:05:51 If they have any problems with that, it might be war... 20:05:58 No war. 20:06:02 Hopefully we can do this peacefuly. 20:06:06 Okay. 20:06:09 No War. 20:06:38 Besides, they seem inactive 20:07:51 True. 20:08:56 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 20:09:00 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 20:09:00 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 20:09:56 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 20:14:04 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 20:34:29 -!- FosterIslandRepublic has joined Special:Chat 20:35:03 How to be only person in the chat room by FosterIslandRepublic 20:35:08 Great book 20:54:45 -!- FosterIslandRepublic has left Special:Chat 21:19:13 -!- FosterIslandRepublic has joined Special:Chat 21:19:38 -!- FosterIslandRepublic has left Special:Chat 21:46:46 -!- FosterIslandRepublic has joined Special:Chat 21:47:12 -!- FosterIslandRepublic has left Special:Chat 22:55:20 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 23:10:10 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 23:45:39 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 2014 08 21